The present invention relates to an absorbent article which is used mainly for sanitary napkins, vaginal discharge sheets, incontinence pads, medical pads, toiletries and the like, and more specifically, relates to the absorbent article which securely prevents sideways leakage of body fluid by improving a blocking effect of a leakage preventing groove.
Conventionally, as absorbent articles such as a panty liner, a sanitary napkin and incontinence pad, substances where an absorbent body made of cotton-like pulp or the like intervenes between a liquid impermeable back sheet such as a polyethylene sheet or a polyethylene sheet-laminated unwoven fabric and a liquid permeable front sheet such as an unwoven fabric or a liquid permeable plastic sheet are known.
Such kinds of absorbent articles are improved a lot, and various countermeasures for preventing a leakage of body fluid are taken. As one of these body fluid leakage preventing means, as shown in FIG. 8, an absorbent article 40A, in which a middle-height portion 42 is formed on an approximately center area of an absorbent body 41 with its thickness being increased on the surface side so that fitting property to a blood discharge portion is improved, and in order to maintain the shape of the middle-height portion 42 and block body fluid absorbed by the absorbent body 41, an outside position of a peripheral edge of the middle-height portion 42 is subject to cotton-like embossing so that a concave leakage preventing groove 43 is formed, is known (see the following patent documents 1 to 4). Further, as shown in FIG. 9, an absorbent article 40B, in which the center of the middle-height portion 42 is subject to emboss which extends to a longitudinal direction of a napkin so that a leakage preventing groove 43 is formed, is known.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-117277
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-328233
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-358
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-33054